He Earned It
by SpongeGuy
Summary: Set one day after Milo met Melissa, a 6 year old Milo and his 13 year old babysitter Veronica have a snow day they won't forget! Part of "The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU".


**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Milo Murphy's Law." Also, this story is right now the first chapter of the AU, for those who are interested.

* * *

It was a snowy day in Danville, and a 13 year old girl skipped along merrily (she didn't care that she was a little old for skipping, she felt like it) as her boots traversed across the white sheets that covered the road.

Her blond hair was covered with a wooly hat, her pony tail only slightly sticking out, and her cheeks were red thanks to the bracing cold, but her heart was as warm and inviting as a fireplace, a nice book, and a cup of tea with a little bit of lemon.

It was Veronica, a girl who the entire town adored.

She always got her schoolwork done on time, you could always rely on her to help out, and her smile and can do attitude could brighten even the harshest cynic's day.

"I don't see it.", 13 year old Elliot said, before getting chased by kaiju ducks.

The snow stuck to her light blue jumper, and her light blue scarf hugged her neck quite tightly, but she still had the most wonderful smile on her face as she approached 5521 Druid Drive.

You see, Veronica had a few hobbies: She loved to shred on her skateboard, she loved to cook (especially pizza) and she loved to babysit.

She needed the extra money, but truthfully, her main reason to babysit was because she loved taking care of children.

Maybe it was because she had no siblings, and she felt lonely sometimes in that small house she shared with her mother, and maybe it was because of her bright eyed view of the world was only really shared by the young.

And maybe it was because she felt that she owed a debt.

But whatever the reason was, Veronica LOVED babysitting.

And her favorite client was Milo Murphy.

Veronica had known Milo for most of his life.

When they first met, Veronica was but 8 years old, and little Milo was just 1 years old.

She smiled fondly as she remembered that first time they met, when she had applied for the job…

_"Um…", Martin Murphy scratched his head, not knowing how to respond._

_"Well…", Brigette Murphy rubbed the back of her neck, hesitant._

_"So? Do I get the job?", 8 year old Veronica asked, a bright smile on her face as she looked expectantly at the couple._

_The three were in the Murphy kitchen, all looking way younger: Martin looked much the same, a younger looking face, true, but mostly the same._

_His fashion sense was different, though, a red buttoned collared shirt and grey khakis, ending with grey lace up shoes._

_If Martin looked the same, Brigette looked way younger, arguably happier too. Perhaps the 14 years that will soon pass were unkind to her, what with her son constantly encountering danger, since her face seemed more hopeful back then._

_Her purple shirt and blue jeans looked simple, as if they reflected a simpler time. Her hair was ponytailed by a red scrunchie, and her black loafers kept her feet snug, but only just._

_Finally, we have Veronica, who looked a lot like our regular Veronica. Same freckles, same shirt, same hair. Just bite sized._

_Veronica continued to wait expectantly for the answer as Martin and Brigette exchanged worried glances._

_They then turned back to Veronica, their answer not what she expected._

_"Sorry, Veronica, but we're going to have to say no."_

_Veronica didn't see this coming, and she protested, her eyes transmitting disappointment._

_"What? Why?"_

_Martin pointed at baby Milo, whose bottle gained sentience and began to tap dance, only for Milo's rattle to turn sentient and beat the bottle up, before exploding._

_Baby Milo's lip trembled and he burst to tears, Brigette hurrying towards him._

_"Murphy's Law is incredibly dangerous, Veronica. Maybe if you were older, but you're only 8. I don't want you to get hurt.", said Martin._

_Brigette nodded as she coddled Milo, who continued to wail._

_"He's right, Veronica. You have no idea what it can do. Why don't you try someone else?"_

_Veronica continued to oppose this rejection._

_"But I am prepared! I went through all the houses, and most of them don't need a babysitter, so when I heard about yours, I researched!"_

_She then took her backpack off and began to remove items from it._

_"I've got all the regular stuff, like baby bottles, diapers, pacifiers, blankets, toys…"_

_She then started removing less… Conventional items._

_"And I've got all the unpredictable stuff! Like, for example, say a leak erupts in the house! I have plumbing equipment! Or say the house is on fire! Hello fire extinguisher! And I've even got an anchor, 'cause you never know!"_

_As Veronica said all this, Martin and Brigette looked at each other, feeling a little bad now. They still couldn't let her have the job, but she had clearly done her homework._

_Brigette sighed sadly as she put the still crying Milo down in his crib._

_"Sorry, Veronica, really. But just because you have the equipment doesn't mean that you have the ability to…"_

_Suddenly, a leak erupted in the house, followed by a fire in baby Milo's crib._

_In breathtaking speed, Veronica leaped towards the crib, scooped up Milo into her arms, handed him to Martin, took the fire out and fixed the leak._

_Suddenly, a pirate came in, looking very sheepish._

_"Jeez, this is embarrassing. Um, ahoy, landlubbers! I… I kind of misplaced me anchor. Ye mind giving me one? Hard to park a ship without one, ye know?"_

_Veronica gladly gave hers to the pirate._

_"Safe voyage, captain!", and she saluted the pillager._

_She almost seemed in awe of the man, and her face was filled with emotion for some reason._

_The Pirate saluted back._

_"A many thanks, lassie!"_

_Martin and Brigette stared at all this dumbfounded, their mouths agape, while baby Milo smiled and laughed, applauding the whole situation._

_Veronica picked the baby up and cooed at him._

_Brigette, without even looking, put a hand in her purse and gave Veronica her phone number._

_"What price were you thinking?", she asked, still in shock._

_Veronica smiled and looked at the adorable little bundle in her arms, the baby calm for the first time today, his eyes reflecting a precious soul._

_"Hi, Milo. You and I are going to be very good friends, ok? I'm going to take care of you, and nothing is ever going to happen to you!"_

_As the flashback ended, Martin looked at the screen._

_"Wait, aren't you going to tell them how much money Veronica is getting?"_

_Brigette gave Martin an annoyed look._

_"Martin, that's hardly an important detail."_

_Martin snapped back._

_"This is crucial lore! The people deserve to know! THE TRUTH IS OUT THERE…"_

The flashback ended, and Veronica giggled softly.

"Man, that was the best decision of my life!", she thought.

Yes, even 5 years later, Veronica still found her babysitting sessions to be the highlight of her day.

Sure, she didn't get to do it as often as she once did, but it was still so much fun whenever she did get to!

She and Milo had done so much together!

They had trick or treated together, they had celebrated birthdays together, she was the one who had introduced KrillHunter to him, and she had even been there for some of his most important milestones, like his first steps, his first words, and his first bomb defusal.

In a way, she was part of the family.

So while other teens would have complained about losing out on a snow day to take care of some kid, Veronica jumped at the chance!

Who knew what wonderful things would happen today?

She finally reached the house she had entered hundreds, if not about a thousand times, and she rang the doorbell.

As was to be expected, a huge glop of snow fell down from the sky, but with one swift motion, Veronica had blocked it with an umbrella.

She then threw a handful of snakes into a clearing that led onto Coyote Woods, which thankfully distracted the Recurring Raccoon.

Martin opened the door, only for it to fall out of its hinges.

"I'd better get the tools. Hey, precious!", Martin greeted as he began to fix the door.

"Hi, Martin! How are you doing?", the girl asked cheerfully, as she took out a warm cup of cocoa and handed it to him.

Martin took the cup and smiled softly. "Doing well, thank you."

He looked in his tool box.

"Now, where's the…"

"Carpenter's glue?"

Veronica handed him a fresh bottle, and the tired safety inspector happily took it.

"How do you do it, Veronica?"

Veronica shrugged modestly.

"It doesn't take a genius to know that this door falls ALL the time. I had a feeling you ran out of carpenter's glue."

Brigette entered, and smiling almost maternally, she hugged the teen, who blushed a little.

"Hey, sweetie! How was school?"

Veronica got a little cocky now.

"No big! I'm starting to wonder why they don't move me up a grade, I'm killing it!"

Brigette laughed, and then got a sympathetic look as she lowered her voice.

"And… How's…", there was a bit of hesitation in her voice, almost as if she was avoiding something.

"Fine.", was the immediate answer from Veronica, who's mood changed considerably, a storm of emotions passing through her for a moment.

But she quickly returned to her usual mood, refusing to be pessimistic.

"Anyhow, what's up? Where are you guys going? Grocery shopping? 'Cause you know I can do that for you, right?", she offered kindly.

She then giggled.

"Besides, Milo LOVES to try the pickles in the entrance stand. He always complains about them, but he always comes back! He's so funny!"

She sighed fondly, her love for Milo clear even in the smallest details of their relationship.

Brigette shook her head.

"No, sweetie, we're actually…"

Suddenly, an energetic ball of happiness rushed in and bounced excitedly, nearly wringing Brigette's arm off.

"MOM! MOM, MOM, MOM, MOM, MOM!", cried a very hyperactive Sara Murphy, her hands holding a Dr. Zone action figure and a Time Ape action figure. "Let's go already! I wanna knock down those pins and kick your butts!"

Brigette tried to calm her down.

"Now, Sara. It doesn't matter if you win. Besides, we're playing together against Wally's family."

Sara then narrowed her eyebrows, getting a serious expression.

"Wally's Mom better not try to cheat again. How DARE she claim that she didn't step over the line! She totally did!"

She got a mad look in her eyes and started screaming, angry at the violation of the rules!

"Has the whole world gone CRAZY?! AM I THE ONLY ONE AROUND HERE WHO GIVES A #$%&* ABOUT THE RULES?! MARK IT ZERO!"

Brigette gave Martin a dirty look.

Martin gulped.

"I… I wonder how that particular quote entered her mind."

Brigette gave him an annoyed stare.

"Yeah, I wonder."

Veronica entered to help prop up the door, when she suddenly realized something.

"Wait!", she said, and she let go of the door.

It began to fall, Martin right below it.

"Oh.", he said, with a blank expression.

"Third time this week."

But just before it could fall, Veronica, without even looking, lifted her hand to stop it in mid air.

She then propped it up, her eyes still trained on the Murphy parents.

"Why isn't Milo coming, then?"

She suddenly realized why, and, her face contorting with anger, she began to rant.

"Oh, this is TOO MUCH! Who cares if he has bad luck? It's a medical condition he has no control over! IT'S NOT HIS FAULT! The NERVE of those people, not letting him in! Why, I oughta march over there RIGHT NOW and give them a piece of my mind! Sara, you cuss now, come on, let's say something mean about their mothers!", Veronica ordered, and she began to stomp her way out, only to be stopped by Brigette.

"Veronica, don't!", she cried, not liking where this was going.

Veronica nodded determinedly.

"You're right, Brigette. Words aren't enough. We'll need to get this to the president!"

Veronica was very smart, but her passion sometimes got in the way of logical thinking.

Sara perked up.

"I'll help! How do you spell "Humanity is depraved, nuclear armageddon is the only solution"?"

She ran off to get a piece of paper while Brigette looked back, concerned.

"What is up with her?"

She then looked back at Veronica, who was enraged, her face now red not just from the cold.

"Why do people treat Milo like this? Can't they see he's perfect?"

Brigette tried to calm Veronica down.

"Sweetie, it's not what you think. They didn't tell us not to bring Milo."

This statement took Veronica by surprise.

She looked back at Martin, who nodded, and at Sara, who despite still writing her letter, nodded too.

Veronica, still confused, questioned Brigette.

"Then… Why isn't he coming? I'm sure he'd love it! You didn't need to call me!"

She then looked aside, smiling.

"Not that I wouldn't enjoy bowling, but that's not the point!", she reverted to her previous mood.

"I don't get it. Why isn't Milo coming?"

Brigette and Martin exchanged soft smiles.

When they had asked Milo that day about the bowling alley, they had both expected an excited answer, especially due to the events of the day before.

Imagine their surprise when Milo…

"What? He said no?!", Veronica asked, bewildered, puzzled, flabbergasted…

Well, all the synonyms for confused.

Brigette and Martin nodded, odd smiles on their faces.

Veronica, though, still didn't get it.

"But… Why?"

As if to answer her question, 6 year old Milo Murphy, who had just finished talking to his new friend on the phone, dashed downstairs upon hearing Veronica's voice.

His eyes sparkled and his smile widened, and he slammed into Veronica, squeezing her with a giant hug.

The two were on the floor now, Veronica still surprised by his refusal, but enjoying the welcome all the same.

"VERONICA!", he shouted, and he nuzzled himself in her arms, his expression that of pure joy.

Veronica couldn't help but laugh, amused and flattered by the gesture.

"Hey, kiddo.", she said affectionately, and she ruffled his hair.

Martin and Brigette couldn't help but smile at the adorable showing of love from their little boy.

"I missed you so much!", Milo said as he threw his arms up in the air. He was now sitting on the lap of the sitting Veronica.

"Well, I missed you too!", Veronica said excitedly, before remembering her question from before.

"Hold the phone!"

She looked at Milo, confused and even a little sad.

"Why did you refuse to go to the bowling alley today? The alley was fine with you coming."

Suddenly, she gasped and held him tight, choking the young boy a little, who grasped for air.

"Are you scared of going somewhere and ruining everything? Oh, I knew that it was too early for pre-school! I'm SO sorry I couldn't come for your first day! Mom had a chem…"

"Don't worry, Veronica! That's not why I didn't want to go!", he announced happily, and Veronica, whose tears stopped dropping, looked at him surprised.

"Veronica… Are you crying?", Milo asked, confused as heck.

Veronica was, like, the toughest, coolest, most awesomest person in the world!

Surely she didn't cry!

Veronica, realizing what she was doing, quickly wiped the tears.

"N…Nope! Must be some melted snow. Say, speaking about snow…", she changed the subject with a sly and friendly smile. "Who wants to have a snow day?"

Milo cheered, bouncing up and down.

"I do! I do! I do!"

He then uttered two sentences that would change Veronica's life forever.

"That's why I said no to the bowling alley."

He hugged Veronica with his eyes closed, his arms almost protecting her than the other way around.

"I wanted to be with you."

* * *

"Snow! Snow! Snowy, snowy, snow!", Milo, now fully decked in mittens, scarf, coat, snow pants and hat, bounced around like a ball across the snowy grass, elation all over his face.

He jumped in to the white powder and "swam" until he resurfaced for air.

"SNOW! YEAH!", Milo shouted, and he continued to run around while Veronica watched.

The girl was still startled from before, and you could see it on her face: Gone was the wide smile from before, now there was a blank, distant expression adorning her.

"Sure", she reasoned, preferring her over bowling didn't sound like the biggest surprise in the world, but it ran way deeper than this.

Milo never got to go to other places.

Once stores and attractions would find out about Murphy's Law (which took no time at all), they would ban Milo from ever entering.

This extended to stores that Milo didn't care about (like clothes stores and jewelry stores), so those didn't bother him too much.

But the ones he did want to go to?

Milo would have done anything for a Buzz Lightyear, but Al's Toy Barn banned him for that giant sun that melted everything.

It wasn't Milo's fault that the Sun's slacker cousin came to visit!

Milo would have done anything to go to the fire truck museum, but everything had changed after the fire nation attacked.

Stupid Murphy's Law, birthing fictional characters for 5 minutes!

And who could forget Milo's small, sad face when he was banned from his first Dr. Zone convention.

Come on, it was just a small meteorite! Barely made any impact!

Veronica fumed at this.

And that's what boggled her! The bowling alley could be convinced! She had done so before with "Ye Olde Pizza", her favorite pizzeria!

To be fair, her boss was a nice guy, but still! She did it once, she could do it again!

So why was Milo giving up on a fun day out with his family to be with…

Her?

Not that Veronica hated herself, or anything, but surely Milo would rather do something else!

This was a chance to be normal!

"Veronica! Veronica! Look!", Milo called, and Veronica, her thoughts still clouding her mind, turned to see him.

He stood proudly next to a giant snowball, a perfect base for a snowman.

The snowball had been given thin spectacles, a grey hat and a tie, and Milo had made sure to get the oldest carrot they had in the kitchen.

"He's a certified Public Accountant! He wants to see your itemized deductions!", he announced vibrantly.

Veronica giggled lovingly.

Milo could never be normal.

He was too exceptional for that.

Milo grinned from Veronica's approval, and he ran up to her, tugging at her coat.

"You wanna play with me? We could make snowmen, or snowangles, or we could have a snowball fight, or we could make a snow fort, or we could write our names in the snow, or we could write the constitution in the snow, or we could write about insurance law in the snow…"

Veronica cocked an eyebrow.

"Not so sure about that last one…"

She nodded softly.

"But I will definitely play with you, since you asked so nicely before."

Milo blinked in confusion.

"But I didn't say please!"

He gasped, terrified now, his body shaking with fright.

"Does this mean I'm going to hell?!"

Veronica's eyes widened like pie holes.

"No! Of course not! Who told you that?"

Milo pointed at 13 year old Elliot, who was parading with his stop sign.

"That kid over there, the one who's married to the stop sign. He says that if I forget my manners, I could go to hell. And I can't yet! I've got a dentist's appointment, and there's a new Dr. Zone episode coming out!"

Milo then took out his diary.

"Not to mention WWE Breaking Point is happening in 11 days! I can't miss John Cena Vs Randy Orton!"

If Veronica hadn't been so furious at the stop sign boy, she would have laughed from Milo's prioraties.

As she marched up to Elliot, Milo listed off 12 years of schooling, his wedding, and the fact that he had never eaten cheese fries as more reasons as to why hell will have to reschedule.

Veronica, who was still so emotionally confused from the other events of today, arrived next to Elliot and tapped him quite violently on the shoulder.

Elliot turned, annoyed.

"What? Oh, hey, Veronica."

Veronica sighed, frustrated. Of course it was Elliot!

The hall monitor had always been a pain, especially when he had heard about her babysitting for the Murphy's, but this was crossing a line!

"Elliot, what the heck are you doing telling Milo he'll go to hell for forgetting his manners? You sound like a zealot!", Veronica shouted as Milo, who never liked conflict, hid behind her, shielding himself.

Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, Veronica, you and I know that it is important to teach kids how to behave from the get go! Otherwise, they'll grow up to be little monsters!"

Veronica was turning red again, and she was trying really hard not to blow up.

Elliot then grinned at her.

"You know, that blush makes you look real cute."

"Shut it, Elliot.", Veronica spat out.

Elliot rolled his eyes again.

"Whatever."

As Veronica was about to turn, she heard Elliot mutter under his breath, "He's a Murphy, so it's not like manners will keep him from hell anyway…"

That's it.

She didn't care what trouble it put her in.

She was going to knock his teeth out.

She clenched her fist and, as her knuckles turned white, she growled and was about to deck him when…

"Veronica?"

She stopped and looked at Milo.

"Are you going to hurt him?"

She was about to say yes when she saw his eyes.

Big, wide, sad.

They looked…

Scared.

"I don't want you to."

Veronica whispered.

"Why?"

Milo looked at her shyly.

"Because you're my hero. And heroes don't do that."

"Damn, Milo was hell bent on making me cry all the tears today, huh?"

Veronica quickly dried her eyes before Milo could tell she was tearing up, and she knelt down to him.

"I…I… Thank you."

Milo smiled.

"Well, you are! And you once told me that we can't hit people, so I'm sure that you can find another solution!"

Veronica nodded as she ruffled his hair.

"Oh, I know I can!"

Milo giggled, and Veronica stood up and turned to Elliot.

"Elliot!"

Elliot groaned.

"Now what?", he said as he turned.

Veronica pointed at Milo, who looked sad, but hopeful.

"Maybe you meant no wrong, but you still made a 6 YEAR OLD…," she emphethized sharply, "To think that he was going to hell any minute now."

Veronica crossed her arms, but she was composed, looking for peace rather than war.

"Please tell him that you are sorry."

Elliot looked appalled, and he whined.

"What?! Me, apologize to a Murphy?!"

But when he saw Milo's face, he felt a twinge of guilt.

Those eyes could haunt his nightmares.

And…

He probably had been…

Harsh.

He avoided Milo's gaze, as he coughed out an apology.

"S…Sorry, M…Murphy."

Milo, now happy again, jumped up to hug the boy.

"It's ok! I know you didn't mean to do anything wrong!"

Elliot looked shocked at the affectionate gesture, while Veronica smiled proudly at her boy.

Milo then stepped down and grinned.

"You know, I think that deep down, there's a great hero hiding inside you! I'm sure you'll find him!"

Milo then ran off back to his yard, and Veronica followed suit.

Elliot just stood there, not knowing what to say.

As he stared off into the distance, two familiar people passed.

"I can't believe the cart got run over three times! Three times!", Balthazar Cavendish, looking way younger, whined to his partner, Vinnie Dakota.

"Eh, I'm sure it will be fine.", Dakota said calmly. "Let's get some breakfast burritos."

"Again?", Cavendish inquired in disbelief. "How many times are you going to eat those?"

* * *

In the future, Old Dakota laughed.

"Ha, if he only knew."

Old Cavendish harrumphed.

"I still think you overdo them. I don't want to lose you, you know."

Old Dakota laughed softly and kissed Old Cavendish.

"I'm not going anywhere, Balthy."

Cavendish smiled.

"Same here.", he said, and he kissed back.

"Uh, guys?", The Mysterious 13 Year Old Girl interjected, looking annoyed.

The two old men stopped kissing and looked at her.

"Yep?", they said.

"You were telling me about how you fell in love, get back to it!", she complained, pouting.

"Whoops! Sorry, dear.", they said.

Then, Serendipitacely, dressed in a Captain America costume, walked in with a plate of Waffles, an eagle perched on his shoulder, a T-Shirt that said "Genius", a tattoo of Krazy4Kris, a red lightsaber, a Happy Birthday PhinFerbFan5 hat, a wind bag from the west, and a Vietnamese cat.

"SpongeGuy, get back to the story!"

SpongeGuy took us back to the story.

* * *

Veronica and Milo arrived back at the yard, and Veronica, as she started to make a snowman, talked to Milo.

"Kiddo, you realize that you're not going to hell because of that, right?"

Milo nodded happily.

"Now I do!"

"As a matter of fact", she continued, getting a little angry, "You're never going to hell."

Milo looked confused.

"Why?"

Veronica almost laughed.

"Milo, you're, like, the greatest person I've ever known! You're kind, loving, loyal, bright, caring, awesome… Why, you're just incredible!", she said, getting a little emotional.

Milo was so overjoyed at hearing all that that he crashed into the snowball Veronica was making from running towards her.

Veronica scooped him up in her arms.

In a way, he was still her baby…

Woah, wait, not like that.

She didn't see him like a son!

"But still", she thought as she gave the little munchkin a raspberry on the belly button. "He's my little boy."

Milo giggled.

"Stop, Veronica! That tickles!"

He then went back to making the snowman.

Veronica helped him, and soon, they were assembling a most impressive snowman, using tools from her backpack to make the snowman look like a…

Well, snowman.

"Should we make it a pistachio, or Tobias Trollhammer?", she asked.

Milo bounced up and down.

"Can it be both?"

Veronica saluted.

"Both it is, then, my liege!"

She bowed exagerratedly, making Milo laugh again.

Veronica took some more things out of her backpack, and as they were finishing, their snowman looked better and better.

As she took two mugs of cocoa from her backpack for herself and for Milo, Milo looked at the backpack with awe.

He then smiled shyly and said "Thanks for lending me your backpack."

Veronica shrugged it off.

"Of course! What's the big deal? It's just a backpack."

Milo gasped at this statement.

"Just a backpack? JUST A BACKPACK?!"

Milo caressed the backpack with loving eyes.

"This is the coolest thing ever! It's got gadgets, yummy things, tools and even an anchor! I mean, why an anchor?"

Veronica seemed to get weirdly uncomfortable about the anchor, but she waved it off.

"Well, I try to be as well prepared as I can, you know. You never know when you're going to need something. Life is unpredictable. Especially with Murphy's Law."

She then smiled at him.

"I'm also flattered by all this praise today, you know. What's the occasion?", she pretended to eye him suspiciously. "You trying to get something?"

Milo shook his head.

"Nope. I just think you're the best!"

Jeez, he was really laying it on thick.

But it made Veronica feel good to hear all that.

As they finished the snowman, Veronica put Milo on her shoulders and they admired their creation.

Milo, with a stick he found, knighted the snowman.

"I hereby dub thee Tobias Pistachiohammer, the greatest snowman alive!", he pronounced, his eyes closed.

"Yea verily.", Veronica said, and the two just stood there for a while, silently appreciating the moment.

For Milo, this was a special moment: Not only had he made a snowman with VERONICA, but this snowman wasn't fuled with Murphy's Law.

He didn't turn sentient, he didn't explode, he didn't even start dancing.

He was…

Normal.

If only for a second…

Milo was normal.

Milo tightened his grip around Veronica, and his head leaned down on her head, his face buried in her hair.

Veronica felt the love that came from him, and she flashbacked to her past.

She was on her father's shoulders once.

They too had built a snowman.

And she loved him with all her heart.

Could Milo…

Could Milo possibly feel like that for her?

No, no he couldn't.

She was…

She wasn't that good.

She still had to improve.

How could she earn such pure, innocent love when she still hadn't healed…

"Veronica?…", Milo asked quietly.

Veronica held him in her arms, and the 6 year old looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Yes… Kiddo?", she asked, still failing to believe that she had done anything to earn this bundle of joy.

Milo's stomach answered her quarry.

"I'm a little hungry. Can you make me one of your PB&J sandwichs?", he asked with his sweetest voice, hoping she'd say yes.

Veronica, deciding to trick Milo, pretended to frown, and she spoke in a very serious voice.

"No, Milo. I can't."

Milo was surprised by this answer.

"Why not?", he asked, startled.

Veronica grinned and flipped out her phone, which made a very familiar beeping noise, almost as if it was the beep from Kim Possible's Kimmunicator.

But surely Wiki Guy isn't THAT obvi…

Never mind.

"How can I? I'm too busy ordering from Ye Olde Pizza!", she shouted excitedly.

Milo cheered.

"Ye Olde Pizza!"

The two preformed their secret handshake and Veronica began to order the pizza.

* * *

Some time later, in an igloo of their own construction, Milo and Veronica were resting together, lazily watching the hours go by.

The pizza was finished long ago (Veronica was amazed by the 6 year olds appetite), and the two kids were now busy talking about nothing in particular.

Milo snuggled up to Veronica, lying down in her arms like a baby.

Despite his age, Milo still loved to be treated like a baby, perhaps because he felt…

Safe.

Veronica didn't mind, of course: She coddled him and booped his nose, making him laugh.

As the sky got dark, and the weather got cold, Veronica held Milo even closer, making sure to keep every part of him warm.

As she ran her fingers through his air, Milo seemed to remember something.

"Oh!", he said, and he perked up. "Veronica, I totally forgot to tell you!"

He bounced a bit on her lap, his energy returning for a second. "I made a friend yesterday!"

To say that Veronica was overjoyed was an understatement: She grinned wildly and she squeezed Milo, rubbing her cheek against his.

"Oh my gosh, Milo! That is so great! Who's the friend?"

Milo smiled proudly, excitement radiating from him.

How long had he waited to say such words!

"Her name is Melissa! Melissa Chase! She's smart, and funny, and bright, and nice, and everything! She's perfect! We got into some fun little adventures, and Ice Cream fell from the sky, and we're best friends forever now!", he cheered and rolled off onto the floor.

Veronica could hardly contain her excitement as she picked him back up.

"You have no idea how happy I am! I knew that one day you'd find someone who sees your true worth, and you finally did!", she cheered and she kissed him on the cheek, prompting an embarrassed laugh from Milo.

"Veronica! No kisses!", he said, and he wiped it off.

Veronica pretended to pout, and she dramatically wiped a tear.

"Oh! Milo! You break my heart!"

Milo smiled shyly and presented his cheek.

"Fine, maybe just one."

Veronica teasingly kissed him twice on the cheek, causing him to laugh again.

"Cheater!"

He the yawned.

"Veronica… You think I'll get more friends? Not that I don't like Melissa!", he pointed out defensively. "But do you think that one day… I'll have a ton of friends? So many, that they'll have my back?"

Veronica smiled softly and she caressed his face.

"One day… You'll have a ton of friends. I know it. You're too special not to have any."

Veronica winked.

"Besides, you already have me."

Milo smiled at this, but he yawned again, nearly falling off of Veronica.

"Veronica… I'm a little sleepy…", he said, clearly tuckered out.

Veronica obliged, and she carried him in her arms, letting him rest over her shoulders.

He began to nod off as she went up the stairs to his room, and put him in his pyjamas.

He brushed his teeth (a little messily) and he finally entered bed, Diogee sleeping at the edge.

Veronica covered him up and gave him one last hug.

"Ok, kiddo. Goodnight."

Milo tugged at her shirt.

Veronica turned, surprised.

"Yep?", she asked, curious.

Milo, his eyes nearly closed, mumbled out a question.

"Ver…Veronica… We're… We're pals, right?"

Veronica nodded immediately, surprised at the question.

"Of course we are! Why wouldn't we be?"

Was Milo unsure of her love for him?

What could she do to get rid of that?

Her mind already raced to find a solution as he continued to talk.

"And…", he continued, nearly asleep. "And we'll always be together, right?"

Veronica's mind stopped racing as she encountered her least favorite thing: An obstacle she couldn't solve.

Of course she'd always be Milo's friend!

That wasn't a question!

But…

Her life was about to get so much busier, what with high school, an after school job and…

Her family life.

She was packed, and as much as she didn't want to believe it…

She was struggling to keep up.

To solve every problem.

To honor every commitment.

Soon…

Soon she would only be able to come here and there.

She didn't like that.

If she could, she'd spend every day with Milo!

She'd put him in her pocket, and carry him there forever, protecting him from all those who wanted to hurt him.

He was too pure for this world.

Too pure for her.

She had to be there for him!

But…

She couldn't be there always.

What…

What would that make him feel?

She…

She had to comfort him!

She had to find a compromise!

She took a deep breath, and looked at the boy she had grown to love so very much.

"Milo…"

She caressed his face, his soft skin feeling warm in her palm.

"I won't always be here. I have… So much to do. School, work… Problems back home."

She sighed, as she saw his eyes get wide with sadness.

She had to rescue him!

She had to rescue him again!

She smiles reassuradly.

"But that doesn't mean I won't spend time with you!"

She hugged him.

"You and me… We're inseparable! I will always be here… In your heart."

Milo looked down at his heart, puzzled.

"But it's so small!", he raised.

How would she fit in?

Veronica laughed.

"I mean… When you feel sad, or lonely. When you feel… Guilty. And I know you do. When you feel that no one understands you. When you feel the weight of the world on your shoulders. When… When you feel the laughter of the wind, and the gentle caress of the trees, and the loving warmth of the sun… I'll be there. Taking care of my favorite boy."

Milo smiled at this.

Now he knew he was safe!

"Ok… Thank you."

He curled up in bed and closed his eyes.

Veronica smiled lovingly and kissed him on the forehead.

She covered him a little more, she petted Diogee and she began to walk off.

Surely, nothing else could…

"I love you, Mom.", he whispered.

Veronica clenched her heart, which stopped.

Her breath went cold and her hand shook at the door knob, but she had to force herself to close the door.

She responded, of course. "I… I love you, too.", but Milo didn't notice the shake in her voice.

Or that she ran off to the bathroom.

Or that she burst into tears.

Her face got red, her eyes puffy, and the tears streamed down, glistening on her cheek.

She…

What…

Wow.

…

How?

…

How?

How could…

How could someone like that… Possibly think…

How?

Mom?

Mom?

She…

She just…

Wow.

She stood up, and tried to hold herself.

"I… I…"

She cleared her throat.

"How have I earned such love?"

She wished she could say that.

But…

Right now, that didn't matter.

Who she was didn't matter.

But…

Milo earned it.

He earned all her efforts.

She…

She had to give him something in return.

But what?

Suddenly, she looked at herself in the mirror.

And it was all so clear…

* * *

The next day, Milo got ready for school as he woke up and ran off to the bathroom.

Veronica, meanwhile, was also getting ready, but for something else.

The pancakes were expertly flipped, and the glass of milk was carefully put in, as if she had done it a million times.

Milo wolfed down his food, as he talked excitedly about what Melissa told him she wanted to do with him today. Martin and Birgette listened tentatively, happy for their son.

Veronica got it all on a plate, and cleared the work space. It was so clean.

She passed a picture of a man in naval uniform, and like every day, she saluted.

She walked into a dark room, one that felt like it belonged in a hospital more than a house.

Milo got his clothes on, loafers easily slipped on.

He wiggled his feet.

A coughing fit she had heard more than enough times was broadcast around the house, and the shaven woman with weak hands but a loving smile positioned herself in the bed.

"Hello, dear. Oh, you made me pancakes! Thank you so much, dear!", she said.

She gave her a sad look.

"You know, you don't have to do this. I can always call Ms. Shazar, right?"

Veronica put the plate down.

"Mom, I have been making your breakfast since forever. It's my life. And I happen to love doing it."

She kissed her lightly on the forehead and she held her hand softly.

"Feeling better?"

Veronica's Mom coughed again and smiled weakly.

"Ronnie, I have cancer. Feeling better is a matter of millimeters."

Veronica rolled her eyes, but the pain was evident in them.

"I know, but I can't help it! I must ask!"

Veronica's Mom smiled again. "Dear… You shouldn't worry yourself. I've had this for so long… I can take care of things. Worry about school."

"I don't need to.", she cockily replied.

"Just like your father.", she replied sentimentaly, the memory of her deceased husband still present and comforting.

Veronica sighed.

"Do you still keep an anchor in your backpack, in case someone needs a spare?"

Veronica closed her eyes.

"You… You never know when a ship might need one. Don't want…", she choked for a second. "Don't want any fathers going down because of a faulty anchor."

Veronica's Mom caressed her daughters face.

"You're doing amazing, sweetie. You… You don't need to worry. You're going to be exceptional."

She began to eat.

"Now, leave me alone! You need to go to school!", she joked, smiling.

Veronica smiled back.

"Oh, I won't be back for a while. Ye Olde Pizza shift, first time."

"That's big.", Veronica's Mom replied.

Veronica then smiled.

"I also need a new backpack."

Veronica's Mom found this surprising. "Heavens, dear, you've had it since you were as little as Milo! What happened?"

Veronica grinned proudly, and her heart soared as Milo strapped on his new backpack and walked proudly down the road, feeling her love come from it.

"…Milo has it."

Milo explained to Martin and Brigette what happened.

"Veronica won't always be with me, but she's always in my heart, and the wind, and the trees, and the sun, AND in my backpack. If I'm ever alone, she's there! She's always loving me! Always!"

As Milo jumped in the bus, ready for the most exceptional day ever, Veronica smiled.

"…After all…"

She smiled, her heart at peace.

"He earned it."

* * *

**Post Credit Scene:**

Ye Olde Pizza was a nightmare.

The lights were flickering on and off.

The telephone was ringing, and nobody was there.

And the walls were oozing green slime!

Veronica and Milo shook in fright.

Could even these two optimistic heroes struggle with doubt?

Coming Soon:

Mentors and Pies!

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**1\. There will be more Veronica one day.**

**2\. Into The Spider-Verse and Craig of the Creek are back in production!**

**Read and Review!**

**SpongeGuy.**


End file.
